Beauty and the Beast: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Sora, Xion, and Matthew are best friends, when an unfortunate accident leaves them in captivity, they will have to stick together and may learn about a secret that will shake their worlds. SoKai, RokuShi, OCxOC. Rated T for mild swearing and minor suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Hello everyone, my name is The Master of Chaos, I always wanted to read a good kingdom hearts story resembling Beauty and the Beast, but I never found one so I'm making one, hope you enjoy.**

**Kiari: Italics are the characters thoughts.**

**Sora: Master of Chaos owns nothing except his OC's.**

* * *

><p>In a small rustic town in a quiet tranquil valley at the end of spring, three close friends are walking down a cobblestone street. The leader of the group is a young man by the name of Sora Strife, the son of former war hero, now inventor Cloud Strife, to his left is his adopted brother Matthew Strife, to Sora's right is their close friend Xion Lockhart, daughter of famous martial artist Tifa Lockhart. Sora is 18, with sky blue eyes and chocolate, spiky hair, Matthew is a former slave whom Cloud rescued, he is 16, with his sandy hair, nuclear blue eyes, and caring attitude, he has won the hearts of the villagers. Xion is a generally soft spoken and shy person who, when you look below the surface, is a deadly force to be reckoned with, she is 17, with Aqua blue eyes and obsidian hair. As the trio walk outside the town, they enter a fairly large clearing with a makeshift arena in the center (<strong>Picture Olympus Coliseums' arena)<strong>, Sora and Matthew start walking to the center of the arena while a small crowd is already gathering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of year again, the time when we learn who is the strongest of the strong, swiftest of the swift, and the best of the best, as you all know, I am Xion and I will be announcing the event, let's meet the contestants, first, at age 19 is the tall, dark, and mysterious Riku Storm." Xion says as everyone starts cheering.

"Next is the son of a legend, a man that stands up for all his friends, at age 18 I present Sora Strife!" Xion shouts over the crowd.

"Third is the electric diva, the lightning legend, at age 22, I present Larxene Dragonheart." Xion shouts to everyone.

And this continued for quite a while as Xion listed off each contestant, until she got to the last one.

"Finally, last but certainly not least, I present to you someone who rose from the bottom, straight to the top, I present, at age 16, the town favorite, the dual-wielding dynamo, Matthew Strife!" Everyone is going ballistic, the air is charged with electricity as Xion signals for everyone to be quiet.

"As you all know, the winner will face off against the current champion, Vanitas Shade." Everyone resumes cheering as Vanitas enters the arena.

"Thank you, my loyal fans; I will not fail you in keeping my title as the champion." Vanitas says as he walks to the champion's seat.

"Well then, on that note, let's meet the contestants." Xion said as she walked over to Riku. "Riku, it's no surprise that you are in this contest but may I ask why?"

"Well, for starters, I want to prove to everyone that I can handle any battle situation." Riku said with a smirk.

"Interesting, and what weapon will you use in the fight?" Xion asked curiously.

"I will be using my trusty blade of darkness: Soul Eater." Riku replied confidently.

"How nice, now we move on to Sora, how are you today?" Xion asked Sora.

"I'm good; I assume you want to know why I'm here?" Sora asked Xion.

"Why yes." Xion replied.

"Well, I'm here because I want to get stronger to protect my friends." Sora said.

"And what weapon will you use in the fight." Xion asked.

"I will use my keyblade: The Kingdom Key." Sora said with a grin.

"Let's wish you good luck Sora, now we move on to Larxene, why are you here and what weapons are you going to use?" Xion inquired.

"I'm here to prove I'm the best, as for my weapon, I will use my knives, named Foudre." Larxene says triumphantly.

"I see, well it's time for the dynamo, Matthew, why are you here and what will you use?" Xion pondered.

"First off, I am here to show that my dad Cloud made the right choice in adopting me, I am here to show what a Strife can do, as for what I will use, I will use my keyblades: Sleeping Lion and Hidden Dragon." Matthew says as he summons his deadly blades.

"How exciting, and so noble as well, let's all wish you luck Matthew!" Xion says as she heads over to her seat on the side of the arena and picks something up.

"Now, we will have everyone draw numbers and whoever draws the same number as you is the one you're matched up against." Xion says as she walks around with a hat full of slips of paper.

"All right, I got seven!" Sora shouts as he looks around.

"What a coincidence, so did I." A cold voice said.

The owner of the voice is a man named Auron, a wandering traveler who settled down in the town.

"Let's have a good match." Sora says as they shake hands.

"I got three." Riku says.

"So did I." A guy named Tidus says.

"This will be an interesting battle." Riku says as they shake hands.

"Five, that's good." Larxene says confidently.

"It appears we have the same number," a woman with purplish gray hair says, "I'm Fuu."

"I'm Larxene, you better be prepared." Larxene warns.

"I got ten." Matthew says dejectedly.

"This will be a good match," a boy with blonde hair says, "I'm Hayner."

"I'm Matthew, let's have a good match." Matthew says as they get ready.

"Okay, if you all know who you're opponent is, then let the battles begin!" Xion shouts as everyone gets ready.

The first few matches are pretty uneventful, until Riku's match begins, the two men are standing opposite each other, and the referee walks forward.

"Okay, I want a good clean fight, no killing, no maiming, no death blows, broken bones are accepted, use any abilities you have, do you understand?" The referee asks.

"Yes." Both men answer at the same time.

"Well then, FIGHT!" The ref shouts as he runs out of the arena.

Both men circle each other, studying each other, looking for any signs of weakness, suddenly Tidus twitches, and Riku summons his sword and charges. Tidus smirked to himself, he knew that if he pretended to twitch Riku would start to attack, and so, it came as a shock to Riku when Tidus dodged the attack and managed to draw a three foot long black and gold sword from its sheath and slash at Riku. Unfortunately for him, though was the fact that Riku was way faster than he thought, and managed to bring his sword up to block the attack. Needless to say that Tidus was shocked.

"How the hell are you so fast!?" Tidus shouts as they continue to clash their blades in a flurry of sparks.

"It's simple, I've been training nonstop in the mountains to heighten my senses, and now it pays off." Riku states as he launches Tidus across the arena, effectively knocking him out, or, that's what Riku thought, because Tidus suddenly leaped up and launched a fire spell at him."How the hell did you not get beat by that?!" Riku shouts in surprise as he dodged the attack.

"I've been training at the sea, in the raging winds and waves I have strengthened my endurance until I have become the tough fighter you see before you." Tidus says as he charges again.

"Well then, I guess it's time to end this," Riku says as he is cloaked in a dark aura, "DARK FIRAGA!" Riku yells as he launches a pitch black ball of fire at Tidus, finally knocking him out.

"And the winner is Riku!" The Referee says as Tidus is pulled away from the arena.

_"Damn he's powerful; I better hope I can beat him." _Matthew says to himself after watching the match.

"We'll have a brief intermission and be right back." Xion says as everyone gets up.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: That was good.<strong>

**Xion: I liked it. **

**Vanitas: It was excellent.**

**Sora: It was awesome.**

**Riku:** **What about your other fanfic?**

**MoC: Eh, don't worry about it, I'll still have time for it, speaking of which, you guys should check it out. Until next time; Master of Chaos out.**

**Kairi: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoC: Sup everybody. I know you have been waiting for this chapter so here it is.**

**Axel: Now that's more like it.**

**Lea: Burn baby!**

**Larxene: Cool it flameheads.**

**Sora: Relax and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"And we're back everybody," Xion says as everyone reenters the arena, "So far we have seen some impressive battles, let's hope we can see plenty more folks."<p>

And with that the fourth battle began, with a man named Zack Fair emerging victorious.

"That was a good fight, now we move on to the match with Larxene against Fuu, this is sure to be a shocking battle." Xion says as everyone cheers.

After the referee explained the rules the two women circled each other. "Don't think you're gonna win, because you're up against the Savage Nymph, Larxene." Larxene taunts. "…" Fuu remains silent. Suddenly Larxene threw her knives at Fuu who simply dodge rolled out of the way and retaliated by charging with her bat and slashing Larxene across the side. "You bitch." Larxene snarled while being cloaked with electricity. Larxene started blasting around the arena spewing lightning everywhere until she managed to blast Fuu out of the arena.

Everyone's jaws dropped and silence ensured until the referee announced Larxene's victory. The next fight was rather boring, with some cheating loser named Pete emerging the victor. As the fight between Sora and Auron began everyone was at the edge of their seats, the aura of power radiated by the two warriors was so strong it began to rip apart the very arena they stood on. Sora charged forward with his keyblade bathed in a blazing light. "Ars Arcanum!" Sora shouts as he blasts Auron with six quick slashes, followed by seven powerful slashes. "You're pretty good boy." Auron says as he prepares to strike, "But you're not good enough, now prepare to face the power of Bushido." "I don't think so, Ragnarok!" Sora shouts as he shoots multiple blasts of light from his keyblade which Auron easily blocked and retaliated with multiple rapid slashes and explosions. "Your pain shall be twofold." Auron says as he spins his sword around and summons a giant tornado which bashes Sora around until he's twenty feet in the air. When Sora finally lands on the ground he rolls and cloaks his keyblade in fire. "Fire Raid!" Sora shouts as he throws his keyblade straight at Auron hitting him dead on and knocking him out. The crowd just stares in slack jaw amazement at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"It doesn't surprise me that the winner is Sora Strife!" Xion shouts as the crowd roars with excitement.

The eighth and ninth battles raged with extreme intensity. Deadly blows were dealt with increasing strength and ferocity. Finally, the tenth battle began. Matthew and Hayner charged into the battle like raging wild animals. Matthew's keyblades were moving as if they had a mind of their own. Hayner was constantly put on the defensive, never being given a moment to attack. If anyone were to describe the battle, they would say that Matthew fought with a power never before seen. His eyes burned with a raging passion and intensity never before seen by mortal man. It was the kind of passion that could only be found on the field of battle. His eyes frozen with concentration. The very aura he radiated was enough to light a fire within the hearts of everyone. For one long agonizing hour the two warriors fought. Spells were blasted everywhere. The clash of the blades could be heard for miles. Only in the last few agonizing seconds of the battle did Matthew finally triumph. The crowd was so close to the edge of their seats that for a whole minute only silence dominated. Suddenly a great cheer rang out from the audience. And so the matches continued until the final four remained at the semi-finals. The remaining warriors were Sora, Riku, Matthew, and Larxene.

The match between Sora and Riku began with Riku sending blasts of darkness straight at Sora who retaliated by using reflega to deflect the attacks. After that Sora followed up with Ars Arcanum, severely damaging him. Riku countered with a powerful downward slash that hit Sora hard. The battle raged for a good while until finally Riku ended it with a powerful beam of darkness being shot at Sora, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: I know it was short but hey, it'll get better next chapter.<strong>

**Vanitas: It better.**

**Roxas: I command you all to review.**

**Xion: Knock it off Roxas, but seriously review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoC: Hey everybody!**

**Namine: Hi.**

**MoC: Before we begin, I have an important announcement.**

**Kairi: What is it?**

**MoC: I have a girlfriend now!**

**Sora: Congratulations! *throws a party***

**Vanitas: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, Sora lost." Xion says quietly as shock takes hold of the crowd.<p>

Suddenly Sora got up.

"Man that was intense." Sora says as he extends his hand towards Riku.

"Hmph." Riku grunts with a smirk as he shakes Sora's hand.

"The next match will be Matthew vs. Larxene." Xion says as the combatants take their places, staring each other down.

_I'm gonna win so Sora will finally acknowledge me. _Larxene thought.

_I have to win so I can show Sora I'm not a little kid._ Matthew thought with a grim look of fierce determination on his face.

"And…. BEGIN!" The ref shouts as the warriors clash. Larxene starts throwing her knives as Matthew leaps out of the way. Matthew immediately starts blasting a multitude of pearl spells straight at Larxene. Larxene dodges and blasts Matthew with a charged up thunder attack, effectively knocking him to the ground. Matthew starts screaming at himself in his mind. _Why, why am I so weak? I should be able to win this; maybe I should just give up and leave the town. You idiot, what would Sora say, what about Cloud, Tifa, and Xion? You have to get up! _Matthew screams back as his body becomes cloaked in a blinding light. When the light fades Matthew's eyes are a rainbow of colors, his hair is flying in all directions, and he is surrounded with fire, ice, lightning, and wind.

"What the hell is this?" Larxene says in shock, her eyes filled with fear.

"I am your worst nightmare, I am Matthew Strife, brother of Sora Strife, and I am going to break you, like a kit-kat bar." Matthew says as he charges straight at Larxene.

Larxene smirks. "Well, if that's the way you want it, then I'll have to end this now." Suddenly lightning is surrounding her and she charges to intercept Matthew. When the two forces clash, the arena is engulfed in a harsh light. Of the small parts people could see, they saw Matthew's and Larxene's blades locked together, they saw them blasting spell after spell. Neither of them was able to land a hit until the tips of Matthew's keyblades begin to sparkle.

"Twilight spear!" Matthew shouts as twin beams of light and darkness burst out and blast Larxene out of the ring.

"And the winner is Matthew!" The referee announces.

"That was intense." Xion says. "The next fight will be Riku vs. Matthew"

After resting up, the warrior of darkness and the dual-wielding dynamo began circling each other.

"You may have beaten Larxene, but I'm on a whole new level kid." Riku says as he is surrounded by darkness. "Dark Overdrive!" Riku shouts as he changes into his dark form.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Matthew says as his keyblades transform into Oblivion and Oathkeeper, suddenly merging together to form the Two Become One keyblade. "What the heck?" Matthew asks.

Suddenly Riku launches a Dark Firaga at Matthew, who barely jumps out of the way and retaliates with some pearl spells. Riku leaps over the attacks and starts sending Dark Pulses at him. This continued on for awhile, neither opponent could land a decisive hit on the other until Riku finally snapped from his anger and stabbed Matthew in the chest. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what just happened, not wanting to believe that Riku had done that. All of a sudden Matthew starts laughing.

"What's so funny kid?" Riku demands as he drives the blade further in.

"Y-you fell for my trap." Matthew wheezes as he glows with a golden light.

By the time Riku realized what was happening, it was too late. The entire arena got engulfed in a giant pillar of blazing light, brighter than all the stars combined, hotter than the hottest flames. When it finally dies down, all that remains is a smoking crater with Matthew standing in it and Riku covered with Fourth-degree burns. As they carry a severely damaged Riku away, Matthew is announced as the winner right before he collapses to the ground from blood loss.

Xion gasps. "Matthew!"

Suddenly Sora is picking him up and carrying him home.

"Please be okay Matthew." Xion whispers to herself as doctors follow Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: That was good.<strong>

**Riku: That hurt.**

**Vanitas: That was awesome!**

**Roxas: Please review so the story will be updated quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MoC: Hey everybody. I'm back from the grave.**

**Vanitas: Blast.**

**MoC: Just to clear some things up before hand, this takes place in Twilight Town. The stadium is at the Sandlot. Also, all of my stories are connected in some way.**

**Kairi: Let's get started.**

**Sora: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>When they got to Cloud Strife's house, the legendary warrior was horrified to see what happened to Matthew.<p>

"Doctor, is he going to be okay?" Cloud asks as the doctor bandages Matthew up.

"Of course he is Cloud, and please, call me Tifa. We've been best friends for years." Tifa says as she puts the bandages away.

Cloud sighs. "I know. It just seems simpler to acknowledge you as a doctor."

Matthew groans a little. "D-dad?"

Cloud rushes to Matthew's side. "Yes Matthew?"

Matthew opens his eyes and looks at Cloud. "A-am I the town's guardian?"

Cloud shakes his head. "No, not yet."

Matthew looks down in defeat. "I'm sorry for failing dad….."

Tifa gently hugs Matthew. "You did not fail….."

Matthew tries to push Tifa away. "I did. I promised that I would win and make dad proud. I didn't do it….."

Cloud messes Matthew's hair up. "The reason you're not the town's guardian is because you haven't beaten Vanitas yet."

Matthew nods. "So Vanitas is in my way?" Matthew gets out of bed and walks out the door.

Cloud and Tifa look at Sora and Xion. "What happened today?"

They look at Cloud. "Well, there were lots of fighters, including a guy with black spiky hair who shot energy beams and a blue hedgehog with incredible speed."

Cloud nods in understanding. "Sora, I want you to take care of your brother. I'm going to traverse town for a convention."

"Okay dad." Sora says as he and Xion chase after Matthew.

Matthew storms into the arena. "I'm here to challenge Vanitas for title of town guardian!"

Vanitas struts forward. "Oh look. The little slave boy is here to challenge me."

"You better put your money where your mouth is Vanitas." Matthew threatens as he assumes a battle position and summons his keyblades.

Vanitas summons the X-Blade and charges forward. "You'll regret saying that you little wretch!"

Matthew brings his blades up in time to block the strike from the powerful blade.

Sora and Xion run up. "Matthew! Stop! You're not fully recovered!"

Matthew pushes the blade away and slashes Vanitas. Vanitas leaps out of the way and launches a volley of dark blasts at Matthew. Matthew takes multipule hits and falls to his knees. He drops his keyblades and they disappear. Matthew removes his shirt and it falls to the ground with a thud. He leaps into the air and starts punching with lightning fast speed. Once Vanitas realizes what's happening Matthew summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper and knocks Vanitas to the ground and forms a crater from the impact. Matthew lands on the ground and points Oblivion at Vanitas. _I could kill him now and get revenge for all the torment he has put me through. I could make him pay for all the pain that I went through…._Matthew raises Oblivion above his head and stabs it into the ground an inch from Vanitas' face.

"I am not a killer Vanitas, you have caused immense pain to me in the past but I am letting it go. I have beaten you and am now the town's guardian. Do not cross my path." Matthew warns as he turns and walks away.

_H-he could have killed me, but he didn't. Maybe this is a sign that I should be kinder and try to be like him. _He grabs Oblivion. _Nah. _He charges forward and stabs Matthew through the chest with it. Xion screams and Sora charges at Vanitas. Sora clashes the Kingdom Key against the X-Blade. "You monster! You were beaten!" Pure rage surges through Sora as Xion pulls Oblivion out of Matthew. "Please don't die Matthew. You're like a brother to me!" Xion starts crying and Vanitas takes to the air and laughs. "Until we meet again." He disappears in a flash of darkness and Tifa runs up.

"What happened?" Tifa demands.

"V-Vanitas stabbed him." Xion replies.

"Damn, this is too difficult for normal recovery. Curaga!" Tifa says as a green light surrounds Matthew and heals him.

Matthew opens his eyes and groans as the townsfolk surround him. They lift him onto their shoulders.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!" They start chanting as they carry him home.

**(Old Manor)**

Cloud Strife was not having a good time. He had lost his sword in the woods and used up most of his mana fending off a pack of wolves in a storm. On the bright side, he found an old mansion on the other side of the woods and was walking there with his chocobo Raze. Unfortunately the alpha male of the pack tackled him to the ground. In the confusion Cloud saw Raze run off. _That's right buddy, get Matthew….._Cloud threw the wolf off of him and ran for the mansion. When he arrived he found the door unlocked and went inside. Inside he saw that the mansion was beautifully decorated yet nobody was around. He found a meal was prepared for him and he ate it. Afterwards he explored the mansion and found a clean room to sleep in. In the morning he felt refreshed and was walking outside when he saw a magnificent blue chocobo. _Whoa…..Matthew always loved blue chocobos…._Cloud thinks as he carefully walks up to it and examines it.

"What are you doing?!" A voice bellows.

Cloud turns and sees a fierce looking beast standing behind him. "Uh, well, you see…"

The beast snarls. "I gave you shelter, fed you, let you have a place to sleep, and how do you repay me?! You try to steal my prize chocobo!" He picks Cloud up and locks him in the cellar of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Action! Drama! Emotion!<strong>

**Vanitas: Stupidity...**

***I tape Vanitas' mouth shut***

**Xion: Review time!**

ZJohnson: This is amazing! Dbz abridged all the way! I love ya!

**MoC: I love you too Z. *kisses her cheek* She's the greatest girlfriend ever.**

SoraxKairi7: Of course Sora would lose against Riku!

**MoC: Duh, Riku is a boss, but Sora has the better part as always.**

SoraxKairi7: Uhhh... it's called CURAGA :P

**MoC: I didn't want to have Matthew be healed easily yet.**

**MoC: Thank you to all of the reviews. Can anyone guess who the beast is in the story? Or beasts? *laughs sinisterly* Also, I'm using a mix of the disney and brothers grimm versions of the story.**

**Matthew: Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MoC: Sup everybody.**

**ZJohnson: Hi!**

**MoC: Yay! Z is here!**

**ZJohnson: Giant chocolate chip cookies for everybody! *passes them out***

**Vanitas: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

**Aqua: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Matthew defeated Vanitas and became the guardian of the town. He, Sora, and Xion were relaxing in the Strife's backyard when a yellow chocobo burst through the fence.<p>

"Choco!? What are you doing here?!" Matthew asks as he makes his way over to the frightened chocobo. The chocobo screeches and bucks around until Matthew gently grabs the sides of its head and whispers softly. "What happened Choco? Where's dad?" Choco chirps and shrieks and Matthew pales.

"What is it Matthew?" Xion asks.

"D-dad is lost past the wall. I'm gonna go with Choco to find him." Matthew says as he gets on top of the beast.

"I'm going with." Sora says as he gets behind Matthew.

"Me too." Xion says as she gets behind Sora.

"All right then, let's go." Matthew says as the chocobo takes off.

After a few minutes they got to the hole in the wall and slipped through. After a few hours of searching the dense forest they came across a familiar sight.

"Look! It's dad's fusion sword!" Matthew yells as he gets off and runs to pick up the blade.

"Matthew, wait!" Xion yells when suddenly Matthew is surrounded by a pack of wolves. Matthew picks up the heavy blade and starts swinging it around to ward off the hungry animals. The animals back up hesitantly until the alpha male bites and starts tearing at Matthew's ankle. Matthew screams in pain as the wolves pile on top of him. Xion screams and launches a blast of fire at them. The wolves run away and Sora makes his way over to Matthew and sees that the only major damage was to the ankle. Sora uses curaga to heal the worst of the damage and he hands the blade to Xion. Sora drapes Matthew's body over the chocobo's back and starts leading them through the forest. After what feels like a week's worth of walking they finally saw some sunlight. They emerged into the courtyard of an old mansion, crumbling pillars covered in ivy and moss lined the pathway. The mansion itself is large and imposing, Sora and Xion marvel in its beauty as they make their way to the doors.

"Do you think anyone's here?" Sora asks.

Xion knocks and the door opens. "I guess not." She says as they walk in.

What they don't realize is that hidden in the top floor of the mansion are three figures that have seen them.

"What do you think Kairi?" The first figure asks.

"Well Roxas, I think that boy with the spiky chocolate colored hair is kinda cute." Kairi replies.

"I see. What about you Tenshi?" Roxas asks.

"Well, I'm just worried about that boy on the chocobo. He looks hurt." Tenshi replies.

"Do either of you get the feeling that they're the ones we've been looking for?" Roxas asks as he looks at a red rose.

"I hope so Roxas." Kairi says as she looks at a pink rose.

"I hope so too." Tenshi says as she looks at a white rose.

They turn and look in the mirror. Three figures look back at them. A golden, powerful, almost bear-like beast, a crimson, agile, almost cat-like beast, and a dark brown, swift and sleek, cat-like beast all stare at them.

"Do you really think they will all like us?" Tenshi asks as she looks at her older siblings.

"I'm sure they will." Kairi says with a smile.

Sora and Xion look around the inside of the mansion and find a dining room with a small fireplace, a table with a meal spread out on it, and a couch. Sora lays Matthew down on the couch and Xion grabs a pitcher of ice water. Sora starts cleaning the wound and Xion goes outside to get sticks to make a splint. Once she returns she bandages Matthew's ankle and ties the splint to his leg. Xion picks up a teapot to make some tea for Matthew when the teapot starts laughing.

"Oh my, could you please set me down?" A voice says.

Xion yelps and sets the teapot down; upon closer inspection Xion could see a face in the teapot. "Who are you?" Xion asks.

"My name is Naminé." The teapot says.

"And I'm Yuffie!" A teacup next to Naminé says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Xion says. "I was going to make some tea for my friend to help him….."

"Oh, we'll help." Naminé says as she pours some tea into a non-animated cup. Xion thanks her and gives Matthew the drink.

As soon as Matthew wakes up he looks around. "Did we find dad yet?" He asks Xion.

"No, not yet I'm afraid…" Xion says.

"Excuse me, but who is your father?" Naminé asks.

Matthew smiles a little. "He's Cloud Strife, an old war hero. He's one of the nicest people you can know…"

Naminé just stares. "You said Cloud Strife?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?!" Matthew asks excitedly.

"Well um, he's kind of a, prisoner here." Naminé says as she looks down.

Everyone tears up. "W-what?" Matthew trembles.

"I'm sorry, I can't say more. The master and the ladies wouldn't like it…." Naminé says as she looks away. Suddenly the doors to the dining room swing open and the three of them flinch and Matthew cowers. Naminé and Yuffie hide as quickly as possible. Matthew looks at all three of the imposing figures fearfully. His gaze soon locks with the young dark furred beast that is looking at him shyly. Matthew suddenly feels a little calmer and braver as he stands up. "Are you three in charge here?"

"Yes." The golden furred beast says and Matthew stares him down.

"Let my father go." Matthew says plainly while he avoids his injured ankle.

"Are you willing to stay here in exchange kid?" Roxas asks.

Matthew looks down and Roxas sneers. _Of course he wouldn't, no fool would sacrifice themselves to save their father._

"I-I'll do it." Matthew says as everyone gasps. He steps forward and lands on his ruined foot. He screams in pain and falls. Tenshi grabs him and holds him close.

"I'll stay too." Xion says as she locks eyes with Roxas defiantly.

"Same here, but can we at least say goodbye to him?" Sora asks as he looks at Kairi.

"Of course you can." Kairi says as she and Tenshi lead them to Cloud.

"Dad!" Sora shouts as he runs over to his father's side.

"Sora, what's going on?" Cloud asks.

"Matthew became town guardian and we went out to find you when Choco came through our fence." Sora says.

All three of the kids hug Cloud and explain what happened. Cloud cries as he hugs them.

"Choco's waiting outside dad with your fusion sword dad." Matthew says with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be glad knowing that you're safe. Please write to us every day." Cloud says as he makes his way outside.

"We will dad!" Sora and Matthew shout.

"I'll make sure they do." Xion says as the doors to the mansion close and Cloud rides off sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: So, what do you think?<strong>

**ZJohnson: That was so emotional...*sniffles***

**MoC: *hugs Z* There there, it's okay...**

**Kairi: *sniffles* Review time.**

ZJohnson chapter 4: *blushes* Please update this more?! I love it and it always gets me thinking! And...* hugs you close and kisses your lips*

**MoC: *kisses you back and pulls you closer***

**Sora: I'll take over. Thank you and we will.**

moonlight queen chapter 4: Love your story please update soon. :)

**Sora: We will thanks to summer being here.**

dreamdropwriterboy chapter 1: hi im tj and i wanna be in it

**Sora: You will arrive in the sequel.**

**Roxas: Give us your opinion.**

**Yuffie: We'd really like to know. **

**Axel: So review, favorite, or follow. Got it memorized?**


	6. Apologies

**MoC: I am terribly sorry everybody for not updating in such a long time, I've just had lots of personal issues and writers' block lately. Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting these stories or any future ones, but unfortunately I need some time to figure out where the story is headed. I'm busy working on bits and pieces of the final battles for each section of the grand scheme of things. While I sort things out I might, emphasis on "might", start doing YouTube videos just like the X-Keepers. (For those of you who don't know, the X-Keepers are a group of 5 people who discuss Kingdom Hearts related stuff along with other games. They are HMK, Cynical from TheGamersJoint, SkywardWing, VoltEditzz, and Soraalam. These guys are amazing and if you haven't checked them out I highly recommend it.) I also might do one of those random ToD/Q&A stories. Until you guys hear from me on my main stories check for that stuff. Also check out my Deviantart page for stuff related to my fanfics, I'm roxas986 on it.**


End file.
